YuGiOh! Hell
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: Read to find out! Pairings: YxYY YxA YxYYxA Yay! Slight yaoi. Random oneshot.
1. Random!

Nekogal: I don't know if some of you have seen funny videos of animes, tv shows or even videogames. I think they are named 'Hell'. For example 'Yu-Gi-Oh! Hell'. Have you seen any of them? If you have then this will be something like it but reading it.

So every time you see this little line: **--**

It means that it will be another scene totally different to the one of before. I must say that some of the scenes will be from some Tv shows I do not own of course, ok?

Good, so I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just this idea I guess. Enjoy!

**PLACE A SENTENCE IN HERE**

--

Yami came inside Atemu's room, where the pharaoh was watching Tv. Yami was holding a chocolate ice cream cone. Atemu at the delicious dessert in Yami's hands stood up in front of him.

Yami: -smiles and gives ice cream to Atemu- here you go

Atemu: -takes ice cream and eats it happily-

Yami: -smirks- I poisoned it

Atemu: O.O

--

Yami's birthday sure came soon, and Atemu and Yugi bought him a present. As both boys were wrapping up the box they spoke to each other.

Atemu: -looks at Yugi- I hope Yami likes it

Yugi: I want to put the ribbon on it

Atemu: Yeah sure -keeps wrapping the present- he is going to love this

Yugi: I want to put the ribbon on it

Atemu: Yes Yugi, I know. But he is going to be shocked when he sees it I'm sure.

Yugi: I want to put the ribbon on it

Atemu: -nods- yes Yugi, you do. But his expression will be priceless

Yugi: I want to put the ribbon on it!

Atemu: He is going to be so thankful with me for giving him this present -puts ribbon on the box-

Yugi: -turns at Atemu angry- Hey! I wanted to put the ribbon on it!

Atemu: Then why you did not say anything?

--

Yugi sighed as he watched how Yami and Atemu were fighting of which one of them would be 'alone' with him for a while

Yami: Me you idiot!

Atemu: But you did yesterday!

Yami: No I did not!

Atemu: Yes you did!

Yami: well even if I did I will have him today too

Atemu: No way!

Yami: -points to the window- Atemu look! Your memories!

Atemu: -turns around- Where!?

Yami: -grabs Yugi and gets inside the closet locking the door-

Atemu: -turns around again- You cheater!

--

Yami was in his room watching the ceiling until he noticed something weird of his curtain, but he ignored it though.

Yami: -looks at the door- Yugi could you come here please?

Yugi: -jumps out from the curtain- It's me! I was behind the curtain all along!

Yami: I knew you'd find the sugar soon or later, well Yugi do you think you can-?

Yugi: -interrupts Yami- I was behind the curtain!! Meeeee!!

Yami: -nods- yes, so you were

--

Another common discussion with Yami and Atemu

Yami: I told you that it was my deck

Atemu: Of course not

Yami: Oh come on, In Egypt decks still did not exist!

Atemu: But I had monster duels before you did!

Yugi: -comes inside the room holding a soda- your screams are making me have a headache

Yami: It's my deck!

Atemu: No it's not!

Yugi: -shakes soda and throws it to Atemu-

Atemu: -screams and runs in circles- ahh my eyes!

Yami: Thanks Yugi, he was-

Yugi: -throws soda at Yami too-

Yami: ah my eyes! -runs away-

Yugi: -smiles- finally, some peace

**YES, I WAS BORED**

Nekogal: Yeah well, is not my best idea but I had nothing else to do. I may write bit more, it depends on the reviews too so I'm not sure if its complete. Please review and give me your opinions! Until later!


	2. Random again!

Nekogal: Just because you wanted to, I will write more! Yay! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or some of the dialogs in this chap. Enjoy!

**RANDOM SENTENCE!**

--

Atemu came inside the kitchen finding Yami doing a sandwich.

Atemu: awesome a sandwich, thanks for bothering

Yami: -grabs sandwich- but it's mine!

Atemu: it does not have your name does it?

Yami: But it doesn't have your name either

Atemu: -grabs knife from a table- then I challenge you to a knife fight for that tuna sandwich!! -points at Yami with knife-

Yami: -steps back- Hey wait a minute!

Atemu: -sighs- what is it?

Yami: knives are dangerous! We could get hurt!

Atemu: What? I don't want to get hurt

Yami: Who does?

Atemu: -places knife in table again- Then in that case I challenge you to a tickle fight! -attacks Yami with tickles-

As both were fighting Yugi came inside the kitchen

Yugi: -sees both fighting, then he sees the sandwich- awesome, tuna sandwich -grabs sandwich and eats it leaving the room-

--

In Yami's room

Atemu: -walks next to Yami- Hey dude, no offense but you are a big pathetic loser

Yami: look who says it

--

Someone knocks the front door and Yami opens it to find Anzu

Anzu: -blushes- Um hi Yami, I was wondering if you had nothing to do this Friday

Yami: -laughs then turns inside the house- Atemu, Yugi come here for a second!

Atemu and Yugi walk next to Yami

Atemu: What?

Yami: Anzu asks me if I'm free this Friday

Atemu and Yugi: -laugh loudly-

Yugi: -points at her- What a poor desperate stupid bitch!

Everyone laughs and slam the door in front of her

--

Yugi is in the living room, he's been there all day and he has not sleep yet. Yami comes inside a little angry at seeing the movie Yugi was watching was over

Yami: -imitates Yugi's voice when he is hyper- I'm going to watch it again…

Yugi: -giggles- I'm going to watch it again!!

Yami: -walks in front of the screen so Yugi can't watch- this is the hundred time Yugi, you have to stop watching this thing or your brain will come out from your ears

Yugi: -shakes head- of course not!

Yami: -sighs- When did you rent the movie?

Yugi: two weeks ago

Yami: and when did you have to return it?

Yugi: -chuckles- a week ago

Yami: -groans- enough, I will return it now -takes out the CD from the DVD reproducer-

Yugi: But I want to see what happens, I need it!

Yami: -goes out of the house-

Yugi: -cries and runs in circles- Why? Why?! -suddenly falls asleep-

--

Atemu and Yugi inside their room late at night, in the middle of a love session.

Yugi: -screams like crazy-

Atemu: shh my Aibou, do you want to wake up the whole country?

Yugi: -nods slightly- I do

--

Yami and Yugi hear some noise coming from the living room, when they came inside they paralyzed at the shocking scene.

Atemu: -dancing only with his underwear on the couch singing 'Baby got back'-

Yami: -gulps- For Ra…

Yugi: this is a very good time to say, 'what the fudge?'

--

**WHAT THE FUDGE IS NICER THAN WHAT THE F..K**

Nekogal: Hope you liked it! I'm still not sure if it's the end, but I will think about it. Please review and give me your opinions! Because you know I love them. Until later!


	3. More Randomness!

Nekogal: Yay! More randomness! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters I do not own either some of the ideas in this chapter, enjoy!

**YAY FOR RANDOMNESS!**

--

Yami was in his room reading 'The Bridges of Madison County'

Yami: -sniffs and sobs- Damn, this book sucks

--

(Idea by yugixyamiyaoilover)

Atemu heard some noise coming from Yugi's room, even though he should not see he wanted to. He opened the door and saw…

Atemu: -gawking-

Yami: -fucking Yugi with enthusiasm-

Yugi: -moaning loudly-

Yami: -stops at noticing Atemu- oh uh…

Yugi: -looks at Atemu- …

Atemu: What the fuck?! (A/N. Lol, did you get it? WTF, Yami fucking Yugi… oh come on, is funny and you know it!)

Yami: um… oops?

--

Yugi is scolding Yami and Atemu because the house is too dirty for normal people.

Yugi: This place is full of junk!

Atemu: I think is ok

Yugi: No it's not!

Yami: Why?

Yugi: This place is disgusting, I found your underwear on the keyboard of the computer, I found a pair of Atemu's socks in the refrigerator! And not forget to mention that there was a piece of cake in the shower!!

Atemu: That's mine

Yami: ??

Yugi: ??

--

Yami watching TV at the living room, but then Atemu comes in and sits next to him.

Atemu: Yami

Yami: …

Atemu: Yami!

Yami: …

Atemu: Yaaaaaaami!

Yami: …!

Atemu: YAMI!

Yami: ...!!

Atemu: YAAAAMI!!

Yami: -turns at Atemu- WHAAAAAAAT?!

Atemu: -waves at him- hi!

--

Yugi comes inside the room and crosses his arms at seeing it was too dirty

Yugi: Yami come here!

Yami: -comes next to Yugi- what? I was kicking Atemu's butt at Mario (A/N: I do not own Mario)

Yugi: clean your room, it's all messed up, and I need to remind you that I sleep here too!

Yami: nah, why to do today what you can do for tomorrow?

Yugi: -sighs- what thing is today if there's tomorrow of the yesterday? -leaves-

Yami: huh?

--

**I'M GOING BACK TO SHOOL TOMORROW, SHIT**

Nekogal: That's all! I hope you liked it! Give me your opinions and also ideas because I may use them. Please review and until later!


	4. Maybe this is the last randomness

Nekogal: Ok listen, this may be sad but it's very probable that it is the last chapter. So I hope you enjoy it, unless I'm bored and update later. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters and some of the parliaments, just the plot. Enjoy!

**THIS MAY BE THE LAST RANDOMNESS T-T**

--

Yugi and Atemu were watching TV when from a sudden Atemu hugged Yugi.

Atemu: You know Yugi, you are so cute

Yugi: -chuckles- Of course I am!

--

(Idea by TeamDavid0698)

Yami and Yugi of having curiosity came into an anime convention, bad idea…

Yugi: so this is an anime convention

Yami: -looks around the place- I expected a little bit more

Then some crazy fangirls of yaoi look at them.

Fangirl1: OMG is Yami and Yugi!

Yugi: -waves nervously- hi

Fangirl2: Have sex in front of us! We want some hentai!!

Yami: -blushes- you are crazy…

Fangirl3: Have sex now!

Yugi: shoot, let's get out of here

Yami and Yugi: -run away-

Fangirls: -follow behind-

Fangirl1: just do it! I have a camera!!

--

Yami and Atemu were sitting a little annoyed in the living room watching how Yugi was running in circles because he found the sugar, again.

Yugi: -running in circles- Look at me run! I'm running! I'm running! Running! I'm running!

Atemu: -sighs- you go for him this time

Yami: again? But who was the one that bought the sugar?

Atemu: -crosses his arms- Yugi suggested me to buy it

Yugi: -still running in circles- I like to run! Run! Run! I'm running! - hits against the wall-

Yami: he hit again against the wall right?

Atemu: -nods- yep

--

Oh my, Atemu and Yami had enough from each other and they will solve it with violence! D:

Yami: -shows fists to Atemu- I'm gonna knock you out

Yugi: -gulps nervously-

Atemu: -smirks feeling confident- bring it on bitch

--

Atemu was in his room watching TV until out of a sudden Yami came in and sat next to him.

Yami: Atemu

Atemu: What? Don't you see I'm watching TV? -points at TV-

Yami: -lifts eyebrow- Atemu, the TV is not even on…

Atemu: Huh, how weird, maybe that's why commercials never ended

--

Atemu wrote a small story and wants to show it to Yami first, let's see how it is shall we?

Atemu: -clears throat- So you see the puppy was walking on the street and got lost in the woods, and the boy, his owner, did not knew where to find it. Except that the puppy was a dog; and in the street, there was a revolution.

Yami: …

Atemu: Football rules!! -bows-

Yami: …

Atemu: -bows again-

Yami: -looks at Atemu oddly- Um, Atemu, what you just said

Atemu: -smiling-

Yami: Is one of the most insanely idiotic things I've ever heard

Atemu: -frowns-

Yami: And at no point, in all that rambling of yours something could get close to be considered as a rational thought. Even I feel more stupid for have listening to it, I give you no congratulations, and let Ra have mercy on your soul -stands up and leaves-

Atemu: … but do you think Yugi will like it?

--

Yami is sleeping peacefully in his room, without any worry until the door was opened with strength making Yami to wake up, and he got even more surprised at seeing who the one that came in was.

Yugi: -runs inside the room naked- Weeeeeeeeee! I'm naked!

Yami: FOR RA! Yugi get your clothes on again!

Yugi: -keeps running- I don't need them anymore! I don't! -Comes out of the room-

Yami: -goes after him- Yugi come in here before someone sees you like that!

--

**Small bonus:**** (If you don't like Anzu basher better don't read it)**

Anzu: -stands in front of the screen- Ok I'm angry right now. I was just in this damn oneshot, for only one scene, I mean that's pathetic, I should have been at least in three of them -crosses her arms- and don't give me that stupid excuse that it is only for Yugi, Atemu and Yami.

Nekogal: Um, well actually…

Anzu: -interrupts- Is it because I like friendship bounds and that stuff? I mean come on you can't hate me for that, or maybe because I'm not sexy like Yami and Atemu are, or that I'm not hyper like that runt with the spiky hair?

Nekogal: -calls security- yeah, kind of…

Anzu: You are just jealous that I'm prettier than you, are you? That I'm prettier than all of you! -points at reader- Well let me tell you something, especially to those damn fangirls of yaoi, you are some big bitches…!

-Two guards hold Anzu and take her away-

Anzu: Hey! I'm, not done! Let me go damn it!

Nekogal: -sighs of relief-

**THE END BY NOW!**

Nekogal: That's all for now! I really did hope you liked it, give me your opinions, what scene you liked the most and reviews please! And I hope to see you later in other stories and oneshots. Until next time!


	5. Back with more randomness!

Nekogal: Surprise!! I'm back with more randomness. And well, as you guessed I was very bored. So I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters and some of the funny ideas below. Enjoy!

**HURRAY FOR RANDOMNESS!**

--

Yami is at the living room, and for some reason he is angry.

Yami: Yugi! Yugi come up here!

-comes Yugi-

Yugi: yes koi?

Yami: I need an explanation! And now!

Yugi: -looks confused at Yami- why?

Yami: Why did you put the fucking CD's in order?! So I can find Fall out Boy the second I want to hear it! (A/N: I'm not related to Fall Out Boy in any way)

Yugi: w-well

Yami: only a retard like Atemu would do that! -leaves-

--

Yugi came inside the room wearing nothing but a black thong and chains all over his body. Atemu drooling gave a kiss to Yugi, he pushed him to the bed and got off his thong.

Yugi: oh my Atemu, have some self control… -moans-

Atemu: -comes inside Yugi-

Yugi: -screams-

Atemu: -holds Yugi's back chains- you are so perfect -tries to move hands but gets stuck with chains- uh oh…

Yugi: uh oh what?

Atemu: I'm stuck

Yugi: what?!

Atemu: don't worry, we'll solve it out, but to let you know that we are in a very hot position

Yugi: -sighs-

--

Yugi is at the living room, eating some chocolate

Yugi: -eats ninth chocolate bar- yummy!

-comes Yami-

Yami: stop eating

Yugi: no way! Its mine!

Yami: -sighs and grabs chocolate bar and throws it to the trash-

Yugi: -cries- No!! Why my chocolate bar!! I loved you chocolate!! I loved you!!

--

Another discussion with Yami and Atemu

Yami: shut up

Atemu: you shut up

Yami: I won't shut up until you shut up

Atemu: no you shut up first!

Yami: shut up!

Atemu: shut up damn it!

Yami: I will shut up if you shut up first!

Atemu: I don't want to shut up!

Yami: neither I want to shut up!

Yugi: -steps between them- shut up both of you!

--

The three of them are in their room

Yugi: guys I'd like to say something

Yami and Atemu: yes?

Yugi: last night was great, I think it was the best sex I've ever had. But I was all sleepy and I don't remember who of you slept with me

Atemu: -smirks- I did Yugi

Yami: you bastard liar, I did

Atemu: of course not, I did!

Yami: how could you sleep with him, if **I **slept with him!

Yugi: -sighs- I did a big mistake on asking you…

--

Yugi: -sits on couch next to Atemu- hi Atemu

Atemu: hey there little one, you want to hear a joke?

Yugi: um sure

Atemu: ok, first scene two guys doing, second scene the two guys still doing it, third scene the two guys still doing it. What's the name of the play?

Yugi: um… I don't know, what's the name?

Atemu: We did it!

Yugi: -sweat drops-

**BAD JOKES ARE THE BEST ONES XD**

Nekogal: yeah well, so, the end! I may update again in case I'm bored. Please review and tell me which one was your favorite! Until later!


End file.
